candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 350
| candies = | spaces = 75 | moves = 60 | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 349 | next = 351 | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 350 is the fifteenth and last level in Pearly White Plains and the one hundred forty-ninth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 73 double jelly squares and score at least 145,000 points in 60 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. It is an extremely hard and hated level, and also voted as the Hardest Level in Reality. Level 350 has the most votes at the poll. This level will continue on it's candy crush infamy forever. Because of the marmalade on the bottom to clear the jellies (the in a striped candy is vertical in the 1st row and 9th row or column) in the sides to drop a and it is hard-to-clear the , it is available to be voted as the Hardest Level in Reality to earn 3 stars because there are several (73) Jellies to clear them in an awkward shape. Difficulty *This level is severely hard as the candy cannons release bombs that are hard to reach. The trigger of the striped candies at the bottom corners can either make the candy cannon release bombs or clear the bombs. Also there are usually not enough moves to clear the jellies. *It is often considered the hardest level in the entire game, according to the Hardest Level in the Game poll, the second hardest being Level 500. *Destroying the candies under the candy bomb dispenser is a guaranteed death for you if you are careless enough. Stars Strategy If you are don't have time to read the text below, then here are two easy tips: Just break the icing and don't release the candy bombs. Do not worry about the top jellies, and you'll be just fine. ''Summary'' *Break down the icing, and don't create horizontal striped candy to release the bombs. *Clear the jellies, and be mindful of the bombs once you reach the sides. *Creating colour bombs can prevent the board from getting stuck. Utilize special candy combos. Phase 1 - Get to the Bottom Avoid creating horizontal striped candies as it is very easy to accidentally detonate them in the row where the bombs appear. The main focus should be making wrapped and vertical striped candies (although do not mix them together yet) to break the bottom as quickly as possible. If two wrapped candies are next to each other, combine the two to speed up the process of breaking icing. Phase 2 - The Icing Start ploughing your way towards the sides. Only create horizontal stripes at the very bottom. Try to break a lot of icing. Colour bombs are really helpful to be made as they can save you if your bottom board get stuck. Phase 3 - The Double Jellies This phase starts as soon as any 12-move candy bombs start dropping down. Try to finish the bottom parts, but also be very mindful of the bombs - they could be interfering your plans at the most inconvenient moment. Also try clearing the sides and corners at the top if they are not cleared yet. Double jellies are the main priority, especially the bottom ones, plus the corners which are very difficult to reach. Both vertical and horizontal striped candies are important in this phase. Horizontal ones help getting rid of corners and blast through the sides, while vertical ones help getting new candies into the bottom and refresh some more matches in the board. The most beneficial special candy effect is wrapped candy + striped candy combo, and it has to be done multiple times. Colour bomb + striped candy combo also helps a lot. Planning is very important, and see if colour bombs can help you even more. As with other jelly levels, try to plan long-term moves ensure the bottom board is alive for efficient matches. If the bottom part of the board gets stuck, try making a colour bomb on top, or at least a vertical striped candy to revive the bottom. Phase 4 - The Rest The final phase starts when there are only less than 10 single jellies left. Usually by the time you get to this phase, there would be only less than 8 moves left, even in the luckiest attempts. Use the remaining moves wisely. There should be only single jellies left. Clear them as least moves as possible, and good luck. The Striped + Wrapped Candy Combo It is a very useful combo in this level, possibly even more helpful than color bomb + striped candy. Don't Combine it if it is on the center side because it causes to drop. You must combine it at the bottom or on the top, not at the middle. The Colour Bomb + Striped Candy Combo It is recommended to combine a colour bomb and a striped candy if there are fewer jellies to clear. But, if the candy is in the row on a down candy bomb dispenser, it can be drop a like a striped + wrapped candy combo to drop a candy bomb. This is MUCH less helpful than striped + wrapped candy combo. Trivia * This level remains as probably the only that was never redesigned. * The difficulty almost always tops in polls. Walkthrough insanely hard level Category:Jelly levels Category:Pearly White Plains levels Category:World finales Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Insanely hard levels